yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Kristian Adventure 1: The Galaxy Adventures
Kristian Adventure 1: The Galaxy Adventures was a 2012 game being developed by Thevmedia. Development on it started on July 22, 2012, and by July 26, 2012 137 Thevmedia employees (including Lanker Palex Kalakvi and Michael Vommer) were working with it. As shown on the photos released by Thevmedia, the game as a whole was a modification of Super Mario 64. A demo was released for the game whilst still in development. Lots of text were replaced with text made by Thevmedia, and purple coins were added (the game was galaxy-themed). Because of several problems (like naming the galaxies and having to rush it to completion in relation to the release date), the game was officially cancelled on August 16, 2012. By December 9, 2012, Thevmedia decided to continue working on it again, while claiming it would be released in 2013. Once again it was cancelled after a while, and there are no plans to resume the development of the game. The game's sequel was going to be Kristian Adventure 2 (Kristian Adventure 3 and 4 were also planned to be made). Photos released by Thevmedia KA1 - TGA Screenshot.PNG 320px|left We haven't posted since July 2. I hope it would be better by making a new game. Do you think we are making a new game? I think you do... Kristian Adventure 1 - The Galaxy Adventures! This game will be released for the new Kristbox 580 on August 12, 2012 and the Unga Wii in September 2012. Development started on July 22, 2012. Right now 137 people are working on the game. The game is Super Mario 64, just with a space theme, a character select menu as well a new menu, purple coins and more... Here is a screenshot of the game, taken by Lanker on July 25, 2012. KA1 - TGA Screenshots.PNG 320px|left Four more screenshots of Kristian Adventure 1 - The Galaxy Adventures, taken by Lanker on July 25, 2012. The space sky for this unnamed lava galaxy has yet to be made; we use the original sky as a placeholder until then. The three messages in the last three screenshots placeholders. They are used until the lava galaxy gets it's name. The shadow on the purple coin will not be seen in the final game, but will still be in the files as "coinpurpleshadow.obj". There are some errors: * Purple Coins can be seen in the first screenshot. In the second screenshot, they are red. * In the second screenshot, the "X" mark next to the camera doesn't have a yellow dot. In the last two screenshots, there's a yellow dot visible. *'' (Not really an error) In the first shot, the player has two lifes. But in the others, the player has one life.'' Removed errors: *'' The player's head have a dot that is out of bounds in the first screenshot.'' A boxart with a back as well has yet to be made. Kristian Adventure 2, 3 and 4 are planned, but has yet to have a subtitle. /Michael Vommer, Thevmedia worker KA1 - TGA Screenshot 2.PNG 320px|left This unnamed snow galaxy has survived the previous "cut line". The planet in the background (planet_moon_snow.nif) will be removed from the galaxy but not from the game.) Like the lava galaxy, this is just days before the "name line". Unlike the lava galaxy, this galaxy has got it's space sky. One script triggers the fog, but we have yet to add the fog. Of course it will be added before the game's release. /Lanker, Thevmedia worker KA1 - TGA Screenshot 3.PNG 320px|left This game is soon reaching it's release date and still no galaxy has got it's own name so far. Only Desert Moon Galaxy has got it's own name. Now we are working on Sea Deep Galaxy. No known name 320px|left Prototype screenshot from KA1: TGA. The text is a debug message - it's to test all text boxes. KA1 - TGA Menu.PNG 320px|left KA1: TGA had a menu too. This is how it did look like. KA1 - TGA Debug.PNG 320px|left More debug text. We have to research if there are more. Pictures posted if found. Lanker posted a comment on September 12, 2012 at 9:00 PM CEST: "TEST" and "Fuck you. I hate you! If I just could lock..." were found in the files but never used. /Lanker KA1 - TGA Scrapped Level.PNG 320px|left This photo wasn't uploaded to Facebook and thus has no description. Files The photo descriptions written by Thevmedia mentions the following files: * coinpurpleshadow.obj * planet_moon_snow.nif The file structure had pointers for ".obj" and ".nif". Galaxies * Desert Moon Galaxy * Sea Deep Galaxy There were also unnamed galaxies present. Unused text Select an actor to debug the game: * 1 - Solid * 2 - Die Thevmedia -? All do their own. While red spots die, white survive. Hehe, by thevmedia SAFE? I really love you! No. It's just a test. I'm from your brain. Well testers know that. Thevmedia Lifes: Stars Game Progess: Have a go on your own! thevmedia TEST Fuck you. I hate you! If I just could lock... Debug lines from Build 958. PREVIEW OF GAME 06.08.2012 They would even count me! changes will be made after this beta by thevmedia 2012 This is the unnamed lava galaxy. The sky has yet to be replaced. This version is Beta1.0! We will release it exclusive for the Kris- tbox 580 on August 12, 2012 and Unga Wii in Sep 2012! Debug lines from Build 957. Kategori:Yurkish video games